1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a frame sealing unit for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame sealing unit for a vehicle that improves workability and sealing performance of a vehicle by mounting a foamed material whose shape can be varied between a front pillar and a side outer panel of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a foamed pad is disposed between a front pillar and a side outer panel of a vehicle to improve NVH (noise, vibration, and harshness), waterproofing, and rust proofing performance.
The foamed pad is assembled to a front pillar, and is then mounted on a side outer panel.
The size of the foamed pad is to be minimized to prevent interference with the side outer panel when it is mounted on a vehicle body.
However, a conventional foamed pad forms a gap between a front pillar and a side outer panel, and therefore there is a problem that moisture permeates and rust proofing performance is deteriorated.
Also, assembly interference occurs when it is assembled on a vehicle body, and there is a problem that workability is deteriorated in a painting process.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.